The Difference
by yehudi13
Summary: With the help of a waltz Draco points out a few things to Harry
1. Harry

Blah Blah Blah started out good, ended bad hate my writing! geez never turns out the way I want it, but o well I finished it.

**Rating:** PG or PG-13 if you want to measure all the alchol consumption

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco sigh lol

**Disclaimer:** damn do I ever hate these but no one wants a case filed against them so J.K.R owns them all I'm just the muse that writes all the quirky ideas down

The Difference 

Seventh year had been a real hassle and the thought of having another Yule Ball didn't brighten Harry's spirits. He still was horrible at dancing and never had gained the gall to learn after the Triwizard Tournament back in fourth year.

Yet somehow he was here, sitting in a gold backed, velvet navy cushioned chair in the Great Hall. It was nearing the end of the festivities, nearly two o' clock in the morning Harry remarked to himself.

Having no one to talk to for quite some time Harry had been sitting at one of the many miniature round tables that littered the Hall. Ron and Hermione had long since left him for somewhere much more "comfortable", and, as it was a secluded gala just for the sixth and seventh years of Hogwarts someone had spiked the apple cider and everyone had been pretty tipsy since around ten. Even the teachers had seemed to get a little intoxicated themselves, seeing as Professor McGonagall was whispering into the Headmaster's ear and suddenly breaking out in crazed giggles in response to whatever Dumbledore had whispered back. Even Snape was getting a tad drunk. Well a tad was a little restraining Harry would think as he looked back on the moment. He of course wasn't doing anything incredibly crazy, such as Hagrid giving Professor Sprout a big whiskery kiss. He was simply sitting slumped back in his straight wooden backed chair taking sips from his goblet every second or two. This of course wouldn't have done anything to any one except that he had of course started this sipping at around seven in the evening and it was now respectively getting closer to dawn its self.

Harry sighed; he didn't even know why he didn't just leave. Instead of pondering it further he decided that another swig of the spiked cider would do him a world of good better than going back upstairs to his dorm to brood on something like Voldemort, or Cedric, or Sirius or whatever other nameless face seemed fit to grace his dreams.

Less than half an hour until he would be forced to go back to his dorm he thought sourly as he glanced at his watch. Fleeting a look around the hall he noticed that many students were still either drinking if possible even more intoxicated cider or just missing altogether. Somewhere leaning on the tables drinking cider similar to what Harry was doing but others where giggling in a far corner. A whistling noise drifted over along with more laughing. Harry started to wonder why he wasn't getting up and joining them, however he didn't get that much time to ponder the thought as something black and billowing blocked his view.

" Malfoy." Harry spat out as he noticed the blond leering at him less than three feet away. " What do _you_ want."

" Now, now. That won't do. What have I done for you to give me that tone?" Malfoy asked innocently leaning a little on one of the gold backed chairs.

" Well," Harry got ready to name off every misdemeanor that Malfoy had committed against himself, Ron and Hermione since first year when a pale finger fell on his lips.

" Now, Potter surely you didn't think I came here for a fight. Did you?" the blond asked simply.

" Well… n-n-n-no. Not exactly." Harry stuttered with Malfoy's ghostly finger still on his lips. Was he imagining this? It must be all the alcohol finally getting him and maybe Malfoy had some too.

" Fighting, brawling, dueling… you know they all have different a meaning."

" Err… yeah I guess so." Harry slurred wondering where Malfoy was taking this.

" Would you care to dance Potter?" Malfoy asked abruptly offering his pale hand.

"Erm.." Harry had no idea what would make him do this, or why Malfoy would ask such a thing but he would definitely attribute it to the alcohol later, " Sure." Harry stuck out is own hand , Malfoy directing them both to the dance floor in the middle of the hall. A thought suddenly struck Harry. Who was going to lead. This thought seemed most absurd because one: he couldn't lead anyway so that he was hoping it would be Malfoy, and two: this was Malfoy! He had agreed to dance with Malfoy! He quickly skimmed the hall and amazingly no one saw or were even watching them glide quietly onto the dance floor. This was so odd. He would never _ever_ drink alcohol again if this was going to happen. Yet it strangely seemed right.

Malfoy had thankfully taken the lead and was now wrapping his arm around Harry his hand grasping him near the waist, while the other carefully laced with Harry's own. Getting the hint Harry lifted his other hand to rest carefully on Malfoy's shoulder.

Well this feels odd. Malfoy had started them moving around the hall. Revolving gracefully to a waltz.

" One, two, three. One, two, three." Malfoy whispered in his ear.

This had gone on for about another minute or so when Harry had stopped stepping on feet and was beginning to glide around with unusual grace that wasn't normal for him at least unless he was on a broomstick.

Malfoy had stopped counting steps in Harry's ear now for quite sometime and he had startled Harry when he spoke to him, his warm breath ghosting over his ear.

" Fighting is often referred to as dancing you know." Harry wondered where that had come from when Malfoy continued talking. " Although the two are very different. Would you like to know how they are different, Harry?"

That had caught his attention. Never, not once had Malfoy called him by his first name. It just wasn't done. Suddenly interested Harry perked up his head from where it had moved to lay on Draco's shoulder. " How?" he enquired.

" Like this—"

NOTES 

Would you like to know how dancing is different from fighting? Should I write a Draco POV of this? Hmmm …. should I even continue this?


	2. II

**Rating:** PG or PG-13 if you want to measure all the alcohol consumption

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco there are others but we all know they're not as important lol erm….

**Disclaimer:** damn do I ever hate these but no one wants a case filed against them so J.K.R owns them all I'm just the muse that writes all the quirky ideas down.

**Notes:** ok this won't be that long I don't think cuz I want to get to work on my other fics… however I might still make a pov for Draco on this one depends if I'm motivated enough and get nice reviews for this one. Eh not my fault yall spoiled me by reviewing before now you got to do it again! lol should always read the signs that say do not feed the animals because they always end up wanting more! lol So yeah other updates on other stories are to be expected so keep look out, chapter 3 for absence of malice will be out soon and it will be like ten times better than the first two cuz I read over those and noticed that well they suck not to mention it's also ten times longer… but yeah school's almost over so I'll have more time to work on everything! That's it…. Would yall get mad at me if my note section was longer than the fic? o.o…. better stop then lol cheers!

with all adieu

" Fighting is often referred to as dancing you know." Harry wondered where that had come from when Malfoy continued talking. " Although the two are very different. Would you like to know how they are different, Harry?"

That had caught his attention. Never, not once had Malfoy called him by his first name. It just wasn't done. Suddenly interested Harry perked up his head from where it had moved to lay on Draco's shoulder. " How?" he enquired.

" Like this—" and Malfoy or should it be Draco? Well whichever personality it was he didn't know. Either way Harry was swept off his feet and was in a tango-ish dip with his mouth attached to--- he didn't know what to call him, even in his head, Harry was as confused as hell!

The other boy kissed him. Good and hard, and surprisingly enough Harry responded back.

The blonde broke the kiss breathing thick and loud. "Wow."

Harry smirked, " Yep, definitely would never do this during a brawl in front of Ron or Hermione," and pulled the Slytherin back for another kiss.

Fuck yes. He was definitely going to contribute this to the alcohol in the morning.

hd hd hd

end notes: that's it for this… unless I get reviews telling me not too…. hmmmm…evil grin--- should I do a Draco pov?


	3. Draco

Title: The Difference part III  
Rating: PG-13 language ((sorta seems to be a given in my fics now huh? Well can you imagine Harry and Draco speaking in nice privy language! I mean I can't! oh yeah)) and a kiss!  
Warning/Pairing: SLASH/ harrydraco  
Summary: The difference that defines Draco and Harry eh not really third part of rest of story! Draco pov! … hmm I should make a story with that summary… :D  
Disclaimer: J.K.R. owns not me  
Author's Notes: This will be the last one these. So hope yall liked it while it lasted! Erm just so you know I'm not a Pansy basher… it's just that this 'Draco' doesn't like her all to well so eh… yeah

Draco

Another stupid excuse to go with Pansy somewhere stupid. Draco knew something was in the works when that witch --- in more ways than one --- had asked Snape if she could form a dance committee. So when Snape conceded, Pansy set out to find Draco. So of course in retalitation he told Blaise to intercept her before she set foot in a hundred yard radius of him.

- - -

The night of, Draco contemplated going probably a million times over before he finally decided 'what the hell', unbarricaded his room, and let Pansy lead him to the Great Hall, hanging on him and clinging to him in everyway possible. As if she was a fucking glove that was tailored to fit him and only him, but left spaces in some spots that shouldn't have been there. Did he ever hate women. He would regret this; he just knew that he would.

- - -

Draco needed a drink. He needed a drink really bad. Pansy was unbearable. He really needed a drink… but the problem was that of course he'd be caught if he out right drank from the flask the he'd brought with him. So next best thing right?

Draco saddled away from Pansy and the rest of his tablemates, excuse being he wanted some cider. Pansy smiled, asked if he'd be a 'sugar' --- as if _he_ could be a sugar --- and get her some too and then to have the courtesy to smack him on the arse. Oh did he ever hate women.

He sauntered over to the ordurves table. There were already a couple of Hufflepuffs loitering around the cider. He'd deal with them. He'd get his alcohol fix anyway he could --- he'd need it. Glaring threateningly at the group they 'Meeped!' and fled from the table. It took him a minute, but Draco pulled out the silver flask, uncorked it and poured the whole lot into the bowl. He ladled some of the spiked cider into two cups. He might as well get Pansy her's or else she'd be whining all night. He picked up the two cups and was just making his way back to his table when two people bumped into him, laughing and groping each other. Red --- red and brown… Weasley and Granger. " Watch were you're going, wankers."

The two Gryffindors looked up from the previous activities, and frowned, " Should speak for yourself Malfoy." The two swept off not looking back, going back to their laughing and groping.

Draco hated them.

- - -

There was a reason that Draco hated these dances. No one had any clue how to dance properly. Oh, but of course the first dance was right, they had to dance like that the first time. However once they struck up a new tune, everyone started to bump and grind against each other, and erg. As if he wanted to see Hufflepuffs dancing like they were having sex on the dance floor. If there ever was a reason why he hated school dances, that'd have to be it. Stupid muggles, bringing their dancing habits here. Doubt anyone could do a proper waltz. " Pft," Draco mumbled to himself, " stupid mudbloods."

Pansy had long gone off to 'bump and grind' with Blaise and other unsuspecting boys. Which was why Draco sat at his round table --- drinking his spiked work of course --- all by himself. It was pretty late, or at least getting to it. It was almost two in the morning for fucks sake… and he was just sitting here. He of all people could certainly find something to occupy his time with.

A loud spurt of laughter erupted from one corner of the Hall where most of the still seemingly conscious people crowded. He could join them, but something else caught his eye.

Potter… why was Potter sitting all by himself, much like Draco himself. He had a moody façade on. His 'brooding don't fuck with me' mask. This could be interesting.

- - -

Draco approached the unsuspecting bespectacled boy. It even took the Gryffindor a couple of seconds to even notice his presence. Bloody Potter.

" Malfoy," He says my name so bitingly, so hard, " What do _you_ want." It always had to be that way. Hard and biting, or else Potter wasn't talking to him, it was just Draco thinking… wishing it was Potter talking to him.

" Now, now. That won't do. What have I done for you to give me that tone?" Draco leaned casually on one of the chairs scattered around the circular table. Let's see if he could make this interesting, something that neither of them could forget.

" Well," Potter started, tilting his head up, index finger tapping his chin in a thoughtful manner. How damn cute he looked right there and then.

" Now, Potter surely you didn't think I came here for a fight. Did you?" Draco pushed on, mind lingering on his last thought.

" Well… n-n-n-no. Not exactly." And how he stutters. Draco placed a single finger on those lips.

" Fighting, brawling, dueling… you know they all have different a meaning." Draco said leaning closer to the brunette. He'd swear that he knew more about muggle western films than Potter did himself. Probably had no idea what he was taking about.

" Err… yeah I guess so." Draco leaned closer.

" Would you care to dance Potter?" and Draco abruptly offered his hand.

"Erm.." Draco had not the slightest thought that Potter would agree, " Sure." So it came as a slight shock that the boy said 'sure'. Potter, even though he said 'sure' seemed to be going into cardiac arrest. Well if Draco was going to do this, it'd have to be with his usual calm, so of course he kept it all under lock in key deep, _deep_ inside. So when Harry took Draco's hand in return, it was as if fireworks suddenly went off inside that deep, _deep_ under lock and key place inside of him.

Careful to steady his breath, keeping it even and light, he lead them onto the surprisingly clear of 'bumping and grinding Hufflepuffs' dance floor. He gently rapped his arm around Harry's waist, and had a second of moral dilemma of whether it was okay to cup or lace Harry's hand, and deciding on the latter; following seconds later with Harry lifting his arm, laying his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco revolved them slowly around the Hall, whispering counts into Harry's ear, and only every once in a while he'd wince when Harry would stumble of his foot, but that eventually subdued.

" Fighting is often referred to as dancing you know." He whispered into Harry's ear, " Although the two are very different. Would you like to know how they are different, Harry?" Did he just say 'Harry'! He'd only been thinking of the Golden Boy as 'Harry' in his head, _only_ in his head, but somehow it had ended up on his lips.

" How?" and he looked so --- so --- with his head cocked to the side like that --- at just the right angle---

" Like this—" and he kissed Harry, good and hard, and the thing that he marveled at the most, was that they fit. Not like some girl like Pansy, who left whole spaces where he'd be cold. With Harry there were none of these spaces. He was surrounded by warmth marveling in it. Loving it even more when the other finally got over the shock being kissed by their school rival and kissed _him_ back

Eventually pulling back, breathing deeply, the only thing that was on Draco's mind, the only this he could voice, " Wow."

Harry smirked; Harry never smirks; or at least he did then, " Yep, definitely would never do this during a brawl in front of Ron or Hermione," and then he pulled Draco back for another kiss.

Draco had always wondered why he hated women, he just supposed that this had to be the reason.

A/n: eh I don't like it … hope yall do though --- ok yall know the part where Draco is spiking the cider well I don't like the way I wrote it, I had this whole idea of how he'd be doing it…. But it'd be totally out of the character that I wrote him as here…. eh oh well


End file.
